


Dumb Wet Boys

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fever, Frogs, Gen, Gladio wasn't wearing a shirt again, Rain, Tumblr art, What if this fic was about the boys having a carwash fundraiser, i told you so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Sometimes you try to be kind and helpful to your friends, and sometimes it just doesn't work out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Dumb Wet Boys

Clouds had been lingering overhead ever since they had talked to Sania. She had once again pushed a frog hunt onto them, and again, Noctis damned Gladio for ever even having talked to her. Noctis didn't really want to introduce himself to people, and he definitely didn't want to traipse about in some muddy water, chasing and grabbing slimy frogs. And he  _ especially  _ didn't want to do it at the Vesperpool. The muddiest, wettest, smelliest place in all of Eos. Why did frogs even hang out here? It was so gross! It didn't help that Noctis could  _ hear  _ the frogs, all around him in fact, but couldn't find a single one.

"I swear to the  _ Six _ , if I have to stand here and listen to anymore  _ freaking croaking _ , I'm gonna lose my mind." Noctis grumbled.

"You might even,  _ croak _ yourself! Get it!" Prompto said way too enthusiastically.

"Nice." Gladio grinned. Only because he knew it would upset Noctis even more.

The blonde shot the other some finger guns as Ignis made his way over to his young king. Unlike the others, he chose to acknowledge the fact that Noctis was clearly in a foul mood.

"You know, I'm sure it would be okay to take a break from this little endeavour. Surely Sania understands how much of a challenge it is to catch frogs. No doubt it's part of the reason why she asked us to do it." Ignis muttered his last sentence somewhat under his breath. He wasn't exactly fond of frog hunting either. Not with the amount of mud and foul smells that ended up coming back with them to their hotel or camper.

"My back hurts…" Noctis finally said softly. Ignis was hardly surprised. They'd all been crouched down looking under bushes and crawling about on their knees, but Noctis' injury from when he was a child was surely playing a role.

"We can try again tomorrow." Ignis reassured. He turned to face their other companions who were laughing and playing around a few feet away. "We'll resume our search tomorrow. It's been a long afternoon."

"Does that mean we get to go back to the motel?" Prompto asked excitedly. Ignis gave a nod before returning to Noctis' side, leaving Prompto's cheers behind.

"Let's go." Ignis instructed with a gentle hand to Noctis' shoulder.

"We still gotta walk all the way to the car Blondie." Gladio smirked.

"Aww!" Prompto whined. "Can't you carry me? You're strong!"

"With how much energy I just seen from you? No way."

Prompto groaned again. Noctis couldn't help but chuckle. The promise that they could go back and rest was enough to start to turn his mood around.

The car was a bit of a trek away. Just enough that plopping down on the ground and falling asleep in a somewhat dangerous place was almost more appealing. Everyone was tired as it was, the walk would undoubtedly take longer than normal.

"Ah! Hey, did you feel that!?" Prompto suddenly panicked.

"What?" Gladio mumbled.

"That!" Prompto exclaimed again. "Rain!"

Noctis felt a couple light specs of water hit his cheeks before a steady rain suddenly broke out. Ignis hummed his annoyance. The ground would quickly become muddy, making the walk back an even slower process.

"Aw, my hair…" Prompto pouted. Noctis glanced over to his friend. Sure enough, the blonde had a hand in the strands, mussing it and making it worse than the rain alone would have. The young king could even feel his own hair starting to flatten. With a look to his right, he saw that Ignis' hair had also fallen to the rain, swiped back, flat against the top of his head.

With a nagging feeling tugging at him, Noctis took off his jacket and draped it over the top of his best friend's head.

"Wh-"

"Would hate for your hair to get too messed up." Noctis smiled softly. Prompto was clearly at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open as he wrapped the jacket around himself. Noctis wasn't left in the rain for too long however as a new jacket was placed atop his own head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ignis asked as he crossed his arms with false disapproval.

"It's wet and cold, so I-"

"It is. Which is precisely why  _ you  _ should be wearing a jacket." Ignis scolded lightly.

"Look who's talking! You're not wearing one now!" Noctis argued back, smiling at his advisor's hypocrisy.

"I'll be fine. You are my main concern." No sooner than Ignis had finished his sentence, a heavy leather weight was forced somewhat gracelessly upon his head. A sound of surprise left him as he pulled the vest back from blocking his vision. Beside him Gladio stood bare chested, looking as if nothing were wrong.

"Gladio, this is ridiculous. You'll catch a cold." Ignis finally argued after his initial stunned silence.

"Hm," Gladio humphed. "You're one to talk."

" _ I  _ have a shirt on."

"Yeah, and it's wet. Look, I'm not gonna get sick from being in the rain for a few minutes. It's fine."

Ignis pulled the jacket off his head to rest on his shoulders. "All the more reason why I would be better off without it." By now Gladio had continued his trek back to the car, Ignis quickly following after to continue the argument.

"Fine, but you're putting on a shirt from the trunk as soon as we reach the car!" Ignis demanded. Prompto and Noctis smirked before going to catch up.

Gladio had been right in that they were only in the rain for a few minutes more. The threat of sitting in cold soggy clothes for the drive back to their motel was enough to invoke some energy to move faster. As Ignis had instructed, he popped the trunk of the Regalia for Gladio to dig out a tank top, the only type of shirt he seemed to own, to Ignis' current disappointment. The two quickly joined their friends in the car and Gladio threw on his shirt. With no further delay, Ignis started the engine, and off the group headed to their motel.

"You better not get sick." Ignis muttered from the front seat.

"Lay off Iggy, I'll be fine." Gladio snorted. The motherhen of a man hummed his dubious agreement before remaining mostly silent for the rest of the drive.

Once the group had made it back to their motel, they showered one by one. Stomping around in muddy wetlands then being rained on didn't sit well with Ignis. Even though they were mostly dry from trading jackets.

Ignis was reclined in one of the beds, joining Noctis and Prompto in a game of King's Knight, when he heard it. A sneeze. A loud sneeze. A sneeze that could only belong to one person in their room. He lifted his head to stare hard at Gladio, fresh out of his shower, towel around his neck, wearing only his fitted boxers. Jumping up from his spot, Ignis made a bee line for Gladio's bag. Digging through it quickly, he procured a shirt and pair of sweatpants, which he promptly threw at Gladio. Luckily the larger man had recovered from his sneeze enough to catch them.

Ignis followed the trajectory of the clothes and pressed his forearm against Gladio's forehead. Picking up that he was warmer than usual, even for his typical space heater body temperature, he pointed to the bed with a frown.

"You've a fever. Put those clothes on and lay down."

Noctis and Prompto watched from their shared bed, mouths open in surprise.

"I just got out of the shower, I'm fine!" Gladio argued with a sniffle.

"Bed."

"How can you even tell I'm not just hot from the shower?"

"Bed, Gladio."

"It was one sneeze!"

"Gladio!" Ignis warned with a raise of his voice. His hand planted on his hip as he held his other arm out, still pointing to the bed. " **Bed. Now.** "

"Geez…" Groaned Gladio. He put on his clothes and climbed into the bed. Ignis had already moved over to the bags, pulling out fever relievers before getting a glass of water. He gave the medicine to Gladio and stood by as he made sure the other took it. He was quiet as he took the glass over to the counter where it had previously been left by the motel.

"To be fair," the advisor started as he returned to Gladio's side. "At first I was unsure whether or not it was a fever or from the shower. But as I passed by the bathroom for the water, I noticed a lack of heat coming from the bathroom." Gladio rolled his eyes. "That, plus there's no condensation on the bathroom mirror. You didn't take a hot shower." Ignis smirked as he debunked Gladio's excuse for why he was warmer than normal. "You've gotten sick from the rain. I was right." He taunted lightly.

Gladio groaned with a grin as he rolled away from Ignis. He should've known better than to try and hide that he was starting to feel sick. Ignis was the advisor, the tactician, of course he could see through Gladio. The worst part of it all though was how he was never going to let the sick man live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to this could be something like "Dumb Wet Boys 2: The Wet T-Shirt Contest. Tag me if you write it xD
> 
> I also finished writing this and posted it half awake so forgive me if anything seems weird.
> 
> I saw [this](https://preservedcucumbers.tumblr.com/post/175801061066) post by Preserved Cucumbers on tumblr and just had to expand on the comic with Gladio getting sick and Ignis kind of rubbing it in his face a little bit.
> 
> Shameless Twitter plug: @ZipperNova  
> It's mostly just me liking Gladnis art and retweeting memes, so if you're into that you should drop by c:


End file.
